From the prior art, motor vehicles with a seat back are known, and the seat back can be tilted forwards from a use position into a non-use position. The seat back or parts of it, respectively, which are tilted into the non-use position, can subsequently be used as armrest for an adjacent motor vehicle seat.
EP 0 943 482 B1 describes a motor vehicle seat within a seat arrangement which has a seat back which can be folded forwards. The seat back, in turn, has wing-rests laterally arranged on a middle seat back member. The wing-rests can be tilted about a tilting axis extending in seat direction from a lower armrest non-use position into an upper armrest use position when the seat back is in the non-use position. In the upper armrest use position, the wing-rests serve as armrest for the adjacent motor vehicle seats within the same seat row.
The known motor vehicle seat is established; however, it is of disadvantage in this respect that the handling of the wing-rests when displacing them from the armrest non-use position into the armrest use position is made difficult.
It is hence at least one object of the present invention to provide a motor vehicle seat of the generic type which ensures a particularly simple handling of the wing-rests when displacing them from the lower armrest non-use position into the upper armrest use position. The present invention is further based on an object to provide a seat arrangement with the above mentioned advantages. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.